Related systems and methods may be found in publications such as US 2004/0183554, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,943,571, 4,703,252, 5,691,648, 6,747,445, US 2005/0151552, US 2005/0081609, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,254, 3,456,186, WO 94/11745 and US 2005/0062448. Reference is made to all of the above-mentioned US patent publications, all of which are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
When performing resistance measurements for determining the resistance of a test sample, the surface of the test sample and the way that a probe used for performing the measurements are brought into contact with the surface of the test sample errors are induced by the fact that probe arms of the test probe are positioned so that the distances between individual probes vary from the assumed distances and the current distribution in the surface of the test sample therefore is not as assumed. The present invention provides a method and system for eliminating in-line positional errors, especially in four-point probe resistance measurements.
Methods such as disclosed in US 2004/0183554 have several disadvantages, e.g. it requires knowledge of the nominal spacing. Also, there are no elimination deviations in the nominal spacing. Further the known methods are approximate. Therefore, there is a need for a method, which is exact.